vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Australian Walkabout Quest
Description G'day mates! It's time to go walkabout on our first VFK Australian quest. Australia has so many amazing sights to learn about on our adventures from the Great Barrier Reef to the distinctive Sydney skyline with the famous Sydney Opera House, We will then trek to the back of Bourke and discover the black stump. From there we can journey to the Aboriginal's most sacred site - Uluru or as others call it Ayers Rock. You will learn ancient Aboriginal legends and discover the name the Aboriginals have for a big party. Their unique animals such as the boxing kangaroos (careful, they really do box), furry koalas and incredible platypuses are found only in their part of the world. So, pack your vegemite sandwiches, put on your akubra, saddle up your brumby and let's head for the outback for an amazing adventure down under. Prizes Questions 1. Banjo Paterson, was an Australian poet who wrote the famous and distinctly Australian song Waltzing Matilda. Paterson's song is so well loved by Australians that it is sometimes called the Unofficial National Anthem, in it Paterson uses some uniquely Australian words to describe the story of a Swagman (similar to a vagabond) whose life is ended tragically when he drowns. During the song the Swagman captures a Jumbuck and stuffs it into his tucker bag, what is a Jumbuck? *A Sheep *A Wombat *A Kangaroo *An Antelope *A Wild Dog *An Apple 2. A great place in Australia is the Sydney Opera House. Let's go to the front of the Sydney Opera House, and give everyone an Australian welcome by saying, "GdayMate!" 3. Often where a river branches away from the main riverbed a pool is created after the flooding waters have receded which filled the branch. During the dry spells these pools are usually the only watering places left for animals to drink. What are these Oases called? *Skippers *Tide Pools *Billabongs *Garglestops *Oases 4. The Sydney Opera House is located in Sydney Harbour, easily seen by newly arriving ships. Let take a walk around to the harbour-facing side of the Opera House, and make our new Australian staff feel at home by singing this verse of Waltzing Matilda, "Who’ll come a-Waltzing Matilda, with me?” 5. A breath taking natural wonder lies just of the coast of Queensland, Australia. Do you know what it is called? *The Outback *New Zealand *Marine Land *The White Cliffs of Dover *The Great Barrier Reef 6. Australia has its own unique currency called the Australian dollar! Do you know which two animals appear on the back of the 20 cent piece? *Wallaby and Platypus *Dingo and Snake *Kangaroo and Emu *Koala and Wombat 7. Wow you are getting to be an expert on all things Australian! Now its time to do some walking, walk over to the Zoo Entrance and say "Tie me kangaroo down, Sport" 8. "Tie me kangaroo down, Sport" is the name of a chart topping song from 1963 written by Rolf Harris. Next to "Down Under" by Men at Work, "Tie me kangaroo down, Sport" is possibly the most well known Australian song. According to the song, what are you supposed to do with a cockatoo? *Keep the cockatoo cool *Keep the cockatoo caged *Feed the cockatoo gruel *Hold the cockatoo down *Paint the cockatoo blue 9. One of the most beautiful Australian landmarks is a large monolith rock which stands in central Australia. Do you know what it is called? *March's Rock *Ayers Rock *Bush Rockl *Goliath Rock *Vampire Rock *Australia's Rock 10. There is a place in VFK where you can visit the beautiful terrain of the Australian Olgas, a part of the Australian outback. Explore Australia until you find the first part of the Olgas, just past a shack by a stream. Once there, say "I should have brought my canteen!" 11. Ned Kelly is an Australian folk hero, born in 1855. By the time Edward Kelly was 14 he had already had a run in with the law. Ned Kelly fought against British colonial police forces and had a special suit of armor constructed to protect him from British gun fire. Though he is a national hero, Ned was considered an Outlaw by British authorities, what was the Australian term for Outlaw? *Outlaw *Renegade *Bushrangerl *Rebel *Boxing Kangaroo *Swagman 12. What? You walked right past that shack by the stream? Don't you know that it is the hideout of the famous Ned Kelly? While the real hideout of Ned Kelly was never discovered by British authorities, go back and visit Ned's VFK hideout, and say "Come out quietly Ned, we've got you surrounded!" 13. In Australia they have some unusual names for their animals; bilbys, bandicoots, kangaroos, and koalas, but do you know what the Aussie's call their chickens? *Chicks *Chooks *Henners *Fetts *TaterTots 14. There are many famous real-life animals that can be found only is Australia, and VFK will have exhibits for many of them after the grand opening of the Zoo. Lets return to the Zoo, and say "I can hardly wait to see the Kangaroo!" 15. The legend of the monster from the black lagoon may sound like an old black and white monster movie, but in Australia it's a real legend. This monster is thought to inhabit billabongs and pray on whatever passes near, kangaroos, crocodiles, and people. While no one knows for sure what the billabong monster really looks like, there are some interesting guesses about this myth. One of the most popular theories is that this monster is really based on the largest marsupial ever to live, known as the diprotodon, which died out about 20,000 years ago. So, if you ever go to Australia and encounter the monster from the billabong, you'll want to tell everyone the name of what you saw, so tell us what is the name of the billabong monster? *Jake *Bill *Yuyu *Nonick *Bunyip *Jabberwocky 16. All this walking sure makes a person thirsty! Lets go and take a drink at the clean and fresh Australian Waterfall. While the legendary Bunyip is only believed to lurk is Australian billabongs, it never hurts to look before you drink! Go to the Australian Waterfall, and say "Are there any monsters here?" 17. In Australia, if you go to the dunny where are you going? *To the restroom *To a restaurant *To the movies *To your car *To Sydney 18. Australians have a saying for most everything, and there's even a fun Aussie way to say it's a fair deal. Walk on over to the Western Mercantile, and say with your Australian accent: "Fair dinkum" 19. Aboriginals are the indigenous people of Australia. If you got an invitation to an aboriginal party where would they invite you? *To a Bush bash *To a corroboree *To a Fiesta *To a Yabadaba *To a Party 20. Are you ready to put some shrimp on the barbie, mates? This is the last step of your Australian walkabout quest, so let's walk to the place where you first came into Australia, and say "Welcome to Australia!" Answers 1. A Sheep 2. Go to the Sydney Opera House and say, "GdayMate!" 3. Billabong 4. Go to Sydney Harbor and say "Who'll come a-Waltzing Matilda, with me?" 5. The Great Barrier Reef 6. Kangaroo and Emu 7. Go to Petting Zoo Entrance and say "Tie me kangaroo down, Sport" 8. Keep the Cockatoo Cool 9. Ayer's Rock 10. Go to The Australian Outback I and say "I should have brought my canteen!" 11. BushRangerl 12. Go to the Ned Kelly's Shack and say "Come out quietly Ned, we've got you surrounded!" 13. Chooks 14. Go to the Zoo Entrance and say "I can hardly wait to see the kangaroo!" 15. Bunyip 16. Go to Waterfall and say "Are there any monsters here?" 17. To the restroom 18. Go to Western Mercantile and say "Fair dinkum" 19. To a Corrobee 20. Go to the Sydney Opera House and say. "Welcome to Australia!" Category:Quests